1. Field
Example embodiments provide a photoelectric conversion device and an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera and a camcorder may include an image sensor to store an electrical signal for an image, and the image sensor separates incident light into three primary colors of red, green, and blue, and converts each of them into an electrical signal.
The image sensor filters one color of light including three primary colors, and the filtered light is sensed by a photodiode through photoelectric conversion. The image sensor may also sense light by using a photodiode reacting with one of the three primary colors.
In conventional photoelectric conversion image sensors, organic material photoelectric conversion devices are used which react only with green light elements to produce the photoelectric conversion.